Hiei's Troubles at Hogwarts
by AllPowerfulDaisy
Summary: YYHHP cross. In this bizarre fanfic, Hiei and the gang have to go to Hogwarts for a special mission. I'm bad with summaries, just read it. I DESPRATELY NEED A NEW NAME FOR IT SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA TELL ME IN A REVIEW! No flames. Rated PG just in case and
1. Prologue

APD- Okay, I know I haven't written in a while, but I lost my randomousity! I'm getting some of it back now. The first few chapters probably won't be that funny, but never fear. I have some randomness planned. . . I think. . .

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be out on a huge shopping spree spending millions of dollars on the many things that I want.

---

PROLOGUE

---

Dear Mr. Jaganshi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Hn. See if I care. . ." Hiei said unexcitedly.

"This is very important." Koenma stated seriously. "There are very strange things happening around that school. We need you and the others to find out what it is."

"What's in it for me?" Hiei inquired.

Koenma sighed. "This is a mission of such great importance that we will end your probation as soon as you start. If you fail, you're back on it."

"How long will it take?" asked Hiei, considerably more interested.

". . .Seven years. . ."

Hiei considered it for a moment. "No." he answered flatly.

"Unfortunately, I'm not giving you a choice." Said Koenma, slightly disappointed that Hiei wasn't cooperating. (A/N: Like he was going to come quietly.)

Hiei was about to say something, but darkness swallowed him.

---

So, do you like it? More should be coming VERY soon. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1 wOOt

Disclaimer: I still don't own YYH or HP. I'll let you know when I do.

---

Chapter 1

---

Hiei regained consciousness and sat up. The motion gave him a splitting headache. "What happened?" he quietly thought out loud, then clapped a hand over his mouth. His voice was higher than usual. He noticed the rest of the group at the other side of the room. "What's going on?" he asked, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Oh, Hiei!" said Botan cheerily, turning to face him. "You're finally awake!"

"Come over here." Kurama suggested. "We're talking about what we need to do."

Hiei walked over. He moved slowly partially because of his headache, but also because something didn't seem right. All of their voices were higher as well, and they looked a lot younger. "What happened?" He said again, this time to the gang.

"You were knocked out." said Yusuke casually.

"Really?" Hiei asked sarcastically. "But WHAT HAPPENED? Why are our voices so high?"

"Koenma did something to make us younger." Kurama explained. "We're all about eleven years old now."

"Hn." said Hiei, trying to hide his surprise. "Why?"

"It's for our mission." said Keiko sternly. "We were too old to be first-years at Hogwarts.

"We have to go now." Botan stated urgently. "There's something we have to do."

They walked quietly out of Koenma's office to a destination unknown to Hiei. He wasn't paying attention to where they were going. There were too many questions he wanted to ask. What's going on at Hogwarts? What's important enough to waste seven years on? Why is Keiko coming? (A/N: When is a good time for Kuwabara and/or Yukina to come in?) She doesn't have any special powers! He pondered all of these questions and more that randomly popped into his brain.

"Um. . . Hiei? We're here." Keiko said. Hiei snapped out of his little questioning trance and looked around. They were in a large room with lots of sinks, mirrors, and hair-styling equipment.

"No." said Hiei decidedly. There was no way he was going to cut his hair. He tried to leave but was pulled back by a woman with long black hair and blue eyes.

"You're going to have to take your headband off." she said sweetly.

"Hn. You think I'm going to take orders from you, onna?" Hiei growled.

"Yes." she answered shortly with a considerably smaller amount of sweetness. She tore off his headband and forced him into a chair next to one of the sinks. (A/N: Okay, that kind of came out wrong. . .) She washed his hair thoroughly and took him to one of the chairs in front of the mirrors.

Hiei's jagan was covered by his hair, which, at its longest, was a little bit below shoulder length. He looked strange with his hair down like that.

The stylist immediately started cutting. Hiei closed his eyes. It was too horrible to watch. Before he knew it, the woman told him to look in the mirror. Hiei opened his eyes, which widened in surprise when he saw his reflection. His hair was now slightly longer than chin-length, and his bangs were almost covering his eyes. It was kind of stringy and limp, gothic style.

He snatched his headband back from the stylist and properly covered his jagan.

"The others are in there." she said, pointing to a door in the back of the room. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

---

APD- So, do you like it? Mind you, this is my first time writing a fanfic in paragraph form. The next chapter won't be up for a while. I still need some inspiration. I'm still looking for a new title. So far I like Mission Hogwarts. Here's some thanks to my reviewers:

Moonkitty114: Haha! No, I don't think I'm going to use that. It is funny though!

Girl with an idea for title: Thank you!


End file.
